Memoir of an Inquisitor
by Narc626
Summary: A junior Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus reflects on here turbulent past as she prepares to Bring the Emperor's judgment to a coven of heretics.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: this is a Story inspired by "the Hogarts Purge." Hope you like.

 **Memoir of an Inquisitor**

Twenty years. It has been twenty years to the day. Funny how time can slip by like that so quickly. Had it really been so long? I just realized that I hadn't thought of that day twenty years ago for a long time. A very long time. I never thought about that day for many reasons. First among them; it is simultaneously the worst and best day of life. There were many reasons why it was the worst day of my life. It was the day everything I knew was pulled out from under me. How I understood the world. How it worked, how fit in, and who was truly the ones with power. I thought I understood myself, I had no clue. I lost every one I cared about. It was a day full of death, destruction and misery. It was the day hope died in side me. I learned an ugly truth the day I surrendered to them and they took me up. I was taken, branded and told I had to repent for my sins. Sins, yes, I know now I was sinning, even in ignorance. Not an excuse. I repent now. I serve now. I pray now. Twenty years ago was also a great day in my life, for it was the day I was given my true calling, my true destiny.

I look around my Spartan cabin, my desk in one corner with its many scrolls and data slats, my small but comfortable bed across from it. On the other side of the cabin is my wardrobe. Looking around helps me think back to that day. The Inquisition took me. I had given up when the others had died in front of me. I surrendered and the place an inhibitor on me, quickly shuttling me up to their ship as they swept through the school, purging it of all the heretic psykers. I pull open the wardrobe and begin dressing. I pull a dark, long sleeve shirt and heavy pants on first. The Inquisitor overseeing the purge had interrogated me for a long time. I had readily given up the information. I don't even remember why, don't care now. He had called me Subject 26. He told me I was an untrained Pysker, that I was a sinner for not worshiping the god emperor. I never felt as weak as in that moment. I had quietly asked if I complied, If I worshiped as he said I should have, If I worshiped the Emperor as he said I should, would I live? I pull Knee length boots on, the symbol of the inquisition on the left and a gilded skull on the right.

"You wish to repent?" He had asked me. I had stared at him for several long minutes, not quite sure if I should answer him. "If you say you wish to repent, then you will live. A Penitent Pysker is what you will be, I will oversee you, and you will do as I command, or you will die like the other heretics. Do you understand?" My mouth had become painfully dry at those words. I didn't know how to respond. I could barely think then. I tried to swallow the massive lump growing in my throat. If I refused I would die, If I submitted, I might die anyway. There was only one choice for me. "Well?" he had pressed. "What. Is .Your. Answer?"

"I want to repent and serve." I was in tears at that moment. The Inquisitor smiled at me.

"Good answer." He replied coolly. He left the interrogation cell, several minutes later, a guard came in and I was escorted to my new quarters on the ship, thus my life as a penitent Pysker began. I pull on a knee length vest made of rich brown leather, securing a large belt about my waist, a large pouch on my belt holding the divine teachings of the Emperor held inside. Its weight now a comfort to me. I spent nearly sixteen years as a penitent Pysker. The training I went through was brutal. Looking back now, I can hardly imagine how I lived through all of it. All the while, I had the litanies of the Imperial truth literally beaten into me, I was made to self-flagellate as penance for my sinful life beforehand. I learned quickly to speak the Imperial truth from my heart, soon it filled it. I believed the words soon enough, the so called "teachers" at Hogwarts, I spit thinking of the name now. Vile witch heretic coven. Over the years my powers grew, as did my faith in the Immortal God emperor. For who else but he who sits upon the Golden Throne would allow me such opportunity to thrive, even as a penitent Pysker? I served, I learned, I grew, I proved my faith and loyalty time and again. I helped my Master seek out and eradicate the vile witch coven calling themselves "death eaters. I divined the location of their debased leader's soul fragments, sending them screaming back to the warp where they belong.

I pull on my heavy over coat; its large shoulder pads dull silver. I then savagely pull my curly brown hair into submission behind my head in a severe pony tail. Four years ago I had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt where my loyalty was. I was faithful, my heart full with the God emperor's benediction, and his word on my lips and His litanies in my soul, his righteous fury in my hands. I was made an apprentice of the Inquisition, my master now my teacher as well. I would purge the Heretic in His name. I was filled with a joy on the faithful could know. My life was to serve, and I did so happily. I walk back to my desk and pull a chain with the holy Aquila attached. I whisper for the God Emperor's Benediction. I place the holy device around my neck and tuck under my shirt. My master calls upon me once more. My Psychic talent called upon to bring His justice to the heretic and mutant.

I remember twenty years past and feel nothing but contempt for the filth that I had lived amongst, as is proper. They were animals, the "students" and "teachers" of Hogwarts, vile name, carelessly throwing about their psychic talent, with not a single thought as to the consequences. Nothing but Degenerate heretics, flaunting there "magic" as if it made them better than their fellows, strutting around like the filthy chaos Sorcerers, only their own happiness in mind, no thought at all to giving glory and honor to the Divine and Immortal God Emperor. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Malfoy, and all the others, reaped what they justly had sown. They had hubris in their hearts, and they paid the price.

I leave my room and head toward the bridge to meet my master. I am ready now. My faith is strong and my hate is pure. My master has finally discovered the final coven of the "wizarding world". It is called Durmstrang, and they have the audacity to freely and openly teach the study and summoning of daemons! Daemons! Vile, filthy, heretical, Chaos worshipping scum! They will feel the god Emperor's Malediction; they will feel the Ordo Hereticus' wrath. I know this because my master and I are righteous, we are just, and we are the Voice of The emperor himself. We carry his will and punish those who would reject his light.

Who am I thought o say all these things you ask? Who am I? I am Penitent Pysker; I am Former Hogwarts student and Gryfindor. I am Alpha level Pysker and Apprentice to My master Lord Predujis Bigotin. My name is Hermione Granger, and I am an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus of the Most Holy Inquisition! And I am coming for you, Heretics of Durmstrang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After Action report

Incoming transmission: Encrypted; Level 1 clearance

Acknowledged: Ordo Hereticus, Predujis Bigotin, access granted.

Hermione Granger, Interrogator, Ordo Hereticus

After-action report: begin transmission

"My Lord, The Purging of Durmstrang is reaching its final stages, we have secured over 80% of the faculties and successfully purged 90% of the heretic presence, captured 5% to await interrogation and execution as per order, and 2% surrendered voluntarily. I await your decision regarding that 2% for possible placement in penitentia service or if they should face execution as per order. Unfortunately 3% of the present Durmstrang cultists were able to effect escape via "Floo" warp teleportation. It is to be expected however as they seemed quite prepared for Our initial attack force of Inquisitorial troops from Militarum Tempestus units and the seconded Sisterhood from the Order of the Ardent Shroud, blessed be them who serve the Golden Throne."

"I should have anticipates the defenses better as several cultists from the Buxabaton purge also managed to flee. I now know that these survivors of that previous purge were no doubt the ones that made the Durmstrang chaos worshippers aware of our efforts to purge there heresy from Terra Secundus. I have already dispatched several squads of Tempestus and Battle sisters to scout the surrounding area and root out any cultists they may have fled into the immediate area around the cultist strong hold Durmstrang. I expect to hear back from them in the intervening hour or so with their report on the search for any cultists still lurking nearby. "

"On the Cultists who fled via flu, after assuring Sister superior Larwinda that the use of the Floo is actually quite safe, she and her squad of Seraphim elected to pursue the cultists through the Floo system to where they fled. I expect a return and report of success from them shortly my lord."

Transmission ends.

Incoming transmission: Encrypted; Level 1 clearance

Acknowledged: Ordo Hereticus, Predujis Bigotin, access granted.

Hermione Granger, Interrogator, Ordo Hereticus

After-action report 2: begin transmission

"Success My lord! The last of the Durmstrang heretics are no more! Larwinda and her sister Seraphim's returned a short time ago reporting they had successfully tracked down and destroyed the last of the Durmstrang cultists, surprisingly enough, returning with a female infant. I checked the infant myself and she appears to be what the "wizarding world" calls a "squib" or a person born to a magical family who has no magic. It is quite fortunate that Sister Superior Larwinda brought her here, as she would no doubt have been treated as little more than slave labor when she came of age in that despicable chaos worshipping "wizard world." Sister Superior Larwinda has suggested the infant, now named Astrid, be taken with the rest of the sister hood back to their monastery to be raised as an Adepta sorarita. It is up to you my lord, but I believe it can do no harm to allow such a simple request, The infant Astrid is only nine or so months old, too young to have had any contact at all with the ruinous powers in any meaningful capacity. As always I am at your service lord. Blessings of the Immortal god Emperor. Interrogator Hermione Granger signing off."

Transmission ends.

Incoming transmission: Encrypted; Level 1 clearance

Acknowledged: Ordo Hereticus Hermione Granger, Interrogator, Ordo Hereticus, access granted.

Lord Inquisitor Predujis Bigotin, Ordo Hereticus

Regarding "squib" infant Astrid: begin transmission

"Having received your report on the Durmstrang purge, I am pleased with your success. The escape of a handful of heretics is of little consequence, as they shall soon be brought to heel by our tracking teams, and I have dispatched an agent from the Culexis temple to aid in the search for the last of the pysker heretics on Terra Secundus. As for the infant Sister Superior Larwinda discovered and recovered, I have considered the matter very closely, and have decided that I will allow this "Astrid" to be taken to the monastery of the Order Of the Ardent Shroud, on the condition that you accompany them and watch the child closely as she grows for any signs of psychic potential. I remember the information you provided on magic and the nature of "squibs", however I do not wish to take and chances on this matter. Watch the child, report here progress, and do not fail me. I trust you will perform your duties to the utmost, Ave Deus Imperator Rex."

End Transmission

Incoming transmission: Encrypted; Level 1 clearance

Acknowledged: Ordo Hereticus, Predujis Bigotin, access granted.

Hermione Granger, Interrogator, Ordo Hereticus

Regarding "squib" infant Astrid: begin transmission

"My Lord I have received your recommendation and it pleases me greatly to hear your reply. Sister Superior Larwinda and her sisters will be most pleased with your answer as well, they have grown rather fond of Astrid over these last few days and will be happy to hear that she will be joining them at their monastery, even under such circumstances as these. I will perform my duty as is expected and I will do my service to the Golden Throne and He who sits upon it. The God emperor will not find me or tiny Astrid wanting. I will send you the corresponding reports as you requested, however I must still reiterate that those who have been found to be "squibs" in the magical community of Terra Secundus have never shown signs of developing magical talent at any point in their lives. That being said I will keep you informed of her progress. I will inform Sister Superior Larwinda of your decision immediately.

I expect great things from little Astrid. I consulted the Emperor's Tarot after my first transmission regarding little Astrid, and it revealed that she will play in important role in an undefined point after she has come of age. The Tarot has revealed that the Durmstrang heretics may not be finished with this world, and that Astrid will play a key role in their final destruction. I know this may seem far-fetched but I am certain that the Emperor's Tarot is correct in this and that little Astrid has been chosen by the Divine God Emperor to do His will on Terra Secundus. I will report you again when we return to the Order of the Ardent Shroud's monastery.

Transmission ends.

Incoming transmission: Encrypted; Level 1 clearance

Acknowledged: Ordo Hereticus, Predujis Bigotin, access granted.

Hermione Granger, Interrogator, Ordo Hereticus

Regarding "squib" infant Astrid 2: begin transmission

"Greeting My Lord. We have finally arrived at the Monastery of the Order of the Ardent Shroud. As expected, Sister Superior Larwinda and her fellow sisters were very happy to hear that Little Astrid would be raised by their order. They were a little hesitant about the fact that I would be staying as well as watching her development for signs of psychic talent. I was able to quickly abate any fears they had about my presence however, and they are ready to bring up little Astrid as yet another daughter of God Emperor. I look forward to see her grow into an Adepta Sorarita. I will send you a yearly report on Astrid on her birthday. That day being the one when was found as it is not known what here true birth date is.

The Canoness of the Monastery, Norbeena, was somewhat surprised to see me arrive with the members of her sisterhood, even more so when we presented the infant Astrid to her and informed her of the aforementioned arrangement. Thankfully, Norbeena is a very capable and even headed woman, and accepted the terms of Astrid's presence and upbringing with little comment. She seems satisfied that she is going to be able to bring up an infant such as Astrid to serve Him on The Golden Throne. Astrid, and infant who if our holy ordo had not intervened, would have not allowed to be anything more than a house servant or street prostitute, as the so called "wizards had nothing but disgust for those of their own that could not use magic, treating them abominably. It is a blessing that they are no more. I will send my next report to you in a year, Expect it on the 5th day of Terra secundus' 8th month. Terra Secundus as you may already now has a twelve month rotation around its sun Like Holy Terra. As always, your loyal servant, Interrogator Hermione Granger.

Transmission Ends.


End file.
